Enjolras's teacher
by GavrocheLesMis
Summary: Something I put together about Enjolras falling in love. I rate it T, because this thing is not planned yet, I dont know what kind of adventures Enjolras is going to get himself into!
1. Intro

A/N: Don't worry, this is just an introduction part of the story! I'm going to figure out how to make chapters, and it'll get longer, I promise!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own LesMis!

* * *

Enjolras turned around as he felt a crumpled up piece of paper hit his head. He was sitting in a classroom, waiting for the English teacher to arrive. He turned around to see Courfeyrac scrunching up another ball of paper to throw at him.

"What is it, Courfeyrac?" asked Enjolras, before Courfeyrac had another chance to shoot at him again.

"Who's the teacher for this, again?" said Courfeyrac, who looked genuinely confused.

"I told you already, Professor Baysodieu. The old man, with glasses?"

Courfeyrac's attention was not fixed on Enjolras anymore, rather, behind him, at the door. "That doesn't look like Professor Baysodieu..."

Enjolras turned around to see what Courfeyrac was going on about. He saw, instead of the old Professor with his glasses and white hair, a young woman, who looked as if she couldn't be older than Enjolras himself, perhaps even younger.

She stepped inside the room meekly, casting her eyes awkwardly upon the students who were observing her every move. She walked to the center of the room and sat down at the teacher's desk, clearing her throat politely.

Enjolras immediately formed an opinion of her. She had brown hair and striking brown eyes. She had a chain around her neck with reading glasses attached to it. She was slender, and Enjolras couldn't help noticing she looked like something out of a book, as if she was the perfect fit to a 'fair maiden'.

The room remained silent for the first few seconds as she sat there, staring out at the class. It was interrupted rather rudely by Grantaire, who wasn't entirely sober.

"You're a girl!"

A strange look came upon this newcomer's face, and her eyebrows sterned slightly.

"Yes, I'm a girl. Is there a problem with that?"

Enjolras noticed her voice and tone. It sounded like she was very comfortable in this environment.

"I don't want to be taught by a girl!" slurred Grantaire, and a few heads nodded in approval.

"I'm only filling in for your old Professor." she said, defending her side.

"Oh, get outta here! We don't want any girl professors." said Grantaire sleepily.

This caused the girl to stand up sharply and get a strict look about here.

"Look here. You are here to learn. And I'm your professor." She gritted her teeth before continuing. "And you'd do well to show some respect, sir."

Grantaire stood up, walking over to her, or more like stumbling. He had obviously taken in a few bottles before he came to class.

"How about you come with me?" He lurched over to her, grabbing one of her wrists. "You look like you do pretty well in a bed, eh?"

She jerked her hand away angrily, her voice increasing in loudness. "Sit down!"

Grantaire turned around and winked at the other men, but not sitting down. "So, we've got a fighter, eh?"

The girl looked positively disgusted at this.

"Do you notice that I may possibly be the only woman in this school, teaching?" she said harshly. "This means that I studied harder than everyone else and I've worked my ass off to get here, so don't you dare stand up to me! I've spent the past five years of my life majoring in English, and I will not be stood up on my first day by some _schoolboy _who thinks he can by funny. SIT DOWN."

Grantaire laughed and remained standing there, and the girl looked like she was about to curse something awful.

"Grantaire, sit down!" said Enjolras, suddenly defending the girl. He looked down at his desk, wondering where that could have come from.

Grantaire glared at Enjolras, but nonetheless returned to his seat. He was wise enough to know when Enjolras was serious about something. The girl gave him a grateful look, and started talking.

"Now, I'd like to take this oppurtunity to introduce myself. You can call me Professor Angelique..."

Enjolras's mind started to wonder. He started noticing details about her. What was he doing? Daydreaming about a woman...he had never done that before. He detested women. They were a distraction! He was interrupted by a hand infront of his face, and a sweet voice.

"Monsieur?" It was Angelique. "Um...class is over?"

Enjolras snapped out of his trance-like mode. He stood up and looked around, seeing that all his friends were gone. Was he really daydreaming that long?

"Thank you for what you said, earlier." Angelique continued. "I don't know what I would have done, and it's only my first day!"

"It was no problem at all." replied Enjolras. "It was my pleasure." He walked out of the room before he had any other thoughts.


	2. Afterthoughts

A/N: I think I've mastered the chapters! Thank you for my friend who helped me out there! :)

I doubt I need to put another disclaimer, but you know I dont own this.

* * *

Enjolras lay in bed later that night, thinking to himself. He had always despised women, not giving them a second glance, and certainly never thinking about them this deeply. He blushed slightly at himself despite the fact that he was alone.

What was it about Angelique that left Enjolras thinking about her? He suspected it was a bunch of things that he had never seen before.

She was so educated...imagine, she was an actual professor! She knew more about the subject than he did! This both surprised and fascinated him.

He was also amazed by her personality. Not many people -especially women- had the guts to stand up to Grantaire when he wasn't entirely sober.

He was taken with the way she looked, too. His eyes observed every bit of her, and she looked like the person who doesn't care about the way they look, but come out beautiful anyways. He wondered what her views on politics were.

"Stop it!" he said to himself. "What are you doing lying awake thinking about someone? Especially a _woman_ that you're just met once!"

He turned over and fell asleep shortly.

* * *

The next day he wasn't entirely looking forward to going to class again. Would he end up daydreaming the day away? He was better than that, wasn't he?

He sat down in his desk again, clutching his books in his hand. He turned around to see Courfeyrac looking at him strangely.

"What happened to you yesterday, Captain?" said Courfeyrac with a grin on his face. "Combeferre was waiting for you after class, but you kept standing there, staring into space. I have to admit, it was pretty funny."

"Oh, hush." snapped Enjolras. "I was just confused; I was wondering where Professor Baysodieu could have gone off to."

"So you were wondering where the old Professor went, and thinking about the new Professor, eh?" said Courfeyrac, winking. "You can tell me."

"First of all, I didn't say I was thinking about her. And secondly, I can't tell you anything without it being public knowledge the next day, so if I did know something interesting, I wouldn't tell you."

Courfeyrac, settled back into his chair comfortably. He had a smug look on his face that screamed to Enjolras 'I know you're thinking about her'!

"Oh, shut up." said Enjolras, even though Courfeyrac haden't said anything. He turned back around, facing forward, and opened one of his books to start reading. He tried to ignore the nagging questions in the back of his mind, he had only seen this girl once. And yet he was taken with her.

He heard the sound of the door being opened and heard light footsteps on the floor. Enjolras kept his face in his book, thinking that if perhaps he avoided her, he wouldn't have second thoughts. He did pretty well ignoring her for the first few seconds, but then she started to talk.

"We're going to pick a book today. You shall all get the same ones, and I'll assign chapters for you to read on your own time. Anyone have any suggestions?"

Enjolras kept his nose in his book, not really reading, but not wanting to look up and see Angelique.

"Anyone?" she asked again. Then she walked over to Enjolras, just what he had dreaded. "What about you, Monsieur? Do you have any suggestions?"

"No, I don't," answered Enjolras stiffly, finally looking up from his book and concluding he'd come off as rude if he didn't. His breath jumped as he saw her, smiling down at him, trying to get a response.

She asked, "Well, what are you reading then, that you are so absorbed in today? We need to start somewhere."

"It's just a book on philosophy, Combeferre is letting me borrow it."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Let me see, please."

He handed her the book. She held up the cover, making sure all the students got a good glimpse at the title.

"You see this? You will all proceed to the library and borrow this book, since your _captain_ here likes it." She paused, receiving astonished looks from the students. "I'm not blind, it seems you look up to this man. Now, off with you!" she finished with a slight grin.

All of pairs of feet stood up and shuffled off towards the library, Enjolras's included.

"And don't forget to return when you've finished!"


	3. A Wandering Mind

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been reading my story! Especially to my friend MrEnjolras, who gave me my first review!

* * *

Enjolras dared to cast a glance at Angelique when he returned with his class, new book in hand. He observed her smiling wickedly down at him, and he immediately diverted his gaze, trying to figure out what she was up to. Why was she picking on him so much?

He sat down and everyone opened their books. He heard Joly start to read out loud, but by then his mind was wondering, thinking about her and her possible motivations. He continued this train of thought until Combeferre stood up and set his hand gently on Enjolras's arm.

"Enjolras, it's your turn to read." said Combeferre.

Enjolras felt his face turn red, muttering to Combeferre, "Where are we at?"

"Page 36."

"That far already?" Enjolras scrambled to open his book, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He managed to open it and began reading, distractedly, until his turn passed.

After class, Enjolras stayed long to wait for Combeferre, who had managed to knock over a jar of pencils and was picking them up singlehandedly. Enjolras stood up, as Combeferre was almost done, when Angelique approached him. Exactly what he didn't need today.

"Monsieur, what on earth is the matter?"

"I...I don't know what you mean."

"I won't have someone who is not paying attention in my class, that's what I mean."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, it appears my brain seems to wander easily." He blushed slightly.

"What do you wander about, then?"

"Oh, just... um,... more related to the topics we discuss."

"I see," she said, frowning slightly. "Well, unfortunately, despite how kind you are, I don't like to see people daydreaming in my class. Can I help you with that?

"Yes, you can get out of my head!" thought Enjolras, but he wouldn't dare to say that.

"No, I dont think so..."

"Well, I'd like to request something from you. You seemed to have missed the first part of your book, so why don't I meet with you to discuss it and discuss your daydreaming problem?"

"NO, that won't be nessecary!"

"Well, I insist, and since I AM your teacher, I'll be seeing you later for your meeting, bring your book and please meet me at the gazebo at 8 o'clock punctually!"

She walked off without giving him a chance to respond. He stood there, speechless. This was not what he needed. Plus, the time she had given him would conflict with his revolution meeting that night! Combeferre walked over.

"Are you alright? You have a strange look on your face."

Enjolras shook off the strange feeling he had. "Yes, I'm fine. We'd better get ready for our meeting, Combeferre."

The two walked off.

* * *

"Alright men, what's new?" asked Enjolras, taking his regular position at the head of the group relievedly. It always took them so long to get focused and down to business.

"At Notre Dame, the sections are prepared!" offered Combeferre, helpfully.

"And at Rue de Bac," added Feuilly, "they're straining at the leash!"

"Excellent!" said Enjolras. "Anyone else?"

"Paris is definitely coming to our side!" shouted Courfeyrac, which aroused a cheer from all the students.

"Good. Well, if thats all we have, I'll be dismissing early tonight."

"What?" said Grantire. "We just got here!"

"And I'm afraid I have another engagement for tonight! I'm sorry!"

Combeferre looked like he was about to say something, but he was shot down by Enjolras's glare, and mouthed 'Is this what you were talking about earlier'? Enjolras nodded at him and stood up to leave the room.

Grantaire took a swig of a bottle and pushed Enjolras back down into his chair. "Come on, you haven't even got drunk yet!"

"And I don't plan on it!" protested Enjolras. "Now let go of me, I need to go!" Enjolras glanced at his watch. It was 8:15 already. If they had started at 7:15, like he wanted, instead of talking about women and such, they would be done by now.

"Come on," said Grantaire, shoving a bottle in Enjolras's face, "have some!" Grantaire then proceeded to chug the rest of the bottle.

Enjolras took this oppurtunity to stand up and walk to the door, leaving Grantire as the crowd's entertainment, seeing as he had started belting out an offpitch song and stumbling around. Enjolras couldn't help but smile slightly, then he walked out and closed the door on the party, his book in his hand.


	4. Musain and back

A/N: Haha, I made a promise to my teacher-bestfriend-twitterbuddy, so here's the next chapter, Musain included! This chapter kind of wrote itself...I wasn't planning on having a fight, I thought they would have improved relations...so I've just added another 5 chapters to my list. Sorry if this story drags on. But I dunno, the plot's growing on me!

* * *

Enjolras opened the door to walk out of the cafe, and he stopped and flinched when he heard someone call his name. It was Nichol, the owner of the cafe. She sure knew her regulars.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked. "Your lot usually doesn't let out until past ten, now its only 25 after eight!"

Enjolras gasped, realizing how late he was.

"Yes...I have other plans for the evening."

Nichol gave a knowing smile. "Well, alright then, Monsieur Enjolras, do enjoy your evening."

Enjolras felt his ears turn red as he walked out the door.

* * *

He stumbled into the gazebo five minutes later, and the first thing he saw was Angelique, sitting on the bench with her eyes closed. She was at an angle so her elbow was leaning on the ledge behind her, and her head was resting on her hand. She appeared to be asleep.

Enjolras didn't know if he was supposed to wake her up. He had never been in a circumstance like this before. After all, she was his teacher. He went and stood at the other end of the gazebo, looking out at the view at night. The sun was setting, and it would be dark soon. A beautiful red glow washed over everything.

"You're late."

Enjolras turned around, startled. In the five seconds he had turned around to admire the view, she had silently stood up and crossed her arms, looking not very happy.

"I—"

"And I even thought to get here early," she said, cutting him off.

"My apologies. I had a very important meeting."

"And that was?"

"I do not think the matter concerns you."

"No, I want to know what was so important that you were this late."

"I advise you to not get involved," said Enjolras, his tone getting firmer each word he spoke.

"I'm your teacher, you can tell me."

"You do not want to get involved. This is very important to me, I don't need a woman getting involved with it!" He immediately regretted what he said. "Wait, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, that's what you think?"

"No!"

"You too?" She looked rather hurt. "I thought, perhaps, that day when you stood up for me, someone thought I was more than just a woman who was wrong in her place...my mistake."

She turned on her heel quickly and stalked off, leaving Enjolras standing there speechless. He noticed she had left her copy of the book they were supposed to read, carefully bookmarked and with notes she had written. She had beautiful penmanship.

"Wait!" he called out, but this only made her walk faster before she disappeared around the corner in a huff. Enjolras sat down in the spot she was peacefully resting not two minutes ago. He sighed. Now she would be mad at him, for personal reasons.

He stood up, wondering what he would do now. He could go search for her, but he would probably be unsuccessful and she wouldn't want to talk to him anyways. He headed back to the Cafe Musain.

* * *

In he walked, hearing the faint noises of the men from the backroom. The clock struck nine. Nichol peeped her head out to see who the customer was.

"Welc- oh, it's you! What're you doing back here?"

Enjolras must of looked pretty unhappy, because Nichol went into the back and handed him a bottle.

"Here, have one on the house."

Enjolras picked it up and drank, not knowing or caring what was inside. He finished it quickly and handed it back to Nichol.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, enjoy yourself!" She walked back into the kitchen.

Enjolras went into the back where his friends seemed to be enjoying themselves. He tried to open the door quietly and sneak in, but the door creaked and Enjolras felt nine pairs of eyes fall on him, even Marius's who had been lost in a daydream until then.

"Enjolras!" shouted Grantaire, who had not surprisingly became more drunk in the past half hour. He was standing on the table and seemed to be waltzing with Courfeyrac, who seemed a little tipsy also, but was grinning excessively as usual. The music came from Bahorel, Jehan, and Lesgles, who had their arms slung around each other. Joly was singing too, but he stayed away from them in his fear of human contact. Combeferre and Feuilly were having an intense discussion about something, and Marius had been happily sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring into space and smiling.

"You're back!" exclaimed Combeferre, not giving it a second thought. "Come, Feuilly and I were just discussing the..."

Combeferre's voice trailed off and Enjolras sat, joining them absentmindedly. The only thing he could think about was the argument he just had...and why he couldn't get it out of his mind.


	5. Over tea

A/N: I'm sorry for not writing for a few days! Truly, I am.

Yikes this is short! What was I thinking...

Anyways, I'm hoping for longer chapters. Because the little person *wink wink* is always an interesting one to write about!

* * *

Enjolras didn't want to go to class. He tried to stay at home. The only reason he was here was because Courfeyrac came to his flat and physically dragged him out the door, after calling for help from Joly and Combeferre.

When he walked inside the building, Enjolras made sure to stay in the center of the group of his friends. He kept his gaze on his feet until he sat down at his desk, then he diverted his attention to his books.

He heard Angelique talking, and he looked at the board, trying to pay attention. He made sure his eyes never met hers when he was looking her way.

As soon as class was over, he hurried out to his flat without speaking to anyone. He ignored Combeferre who was shouting his name and trying to catch up to him.

"Enjolras!" shouted Combeferre, who broke into a run. He laid a hand on Enjolras's shoulder. "Mon ami, what on earth is the matter?"

"Nothing." replied Enjolras, jerking away his shoulder.

"Well, something must be bothering you, or you wouldn't be acting like this."

Enjolras sighed. "I'm fine, honestly."

"No, I can tell you're not. What is it? The revolution?"

"No."

"Well, you're coming over to mine for tea. Perhaps you'll tell me then?" asked Combeferre, a hopefull grin on his face.

"Perhaps. No promises."

Enjolras couldn't help grinning back at his friend. They had known each other for as long as Enjolras could remember, and he had always taken note of Combeferre's optimism.

* * *

"Now," said Combeferre, handing Enjolras a teacup, "will you tell me what's on your mind?"

Enjolras debated the idea in his head. "Well..."

"At least tell me what it is? Something about the revolution?"

"No, not that."

Combeferre gave a small relieved sigh. "Well, that's a start. Do you-"

"It involves a...well...a woman." Enjolras muttered the word woman so low it was barely audiable. Combeferre tried to hide his shock.

"A...a _woman?_ Well, I would have never thought..."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Combeferre broke the silence.

"I thought you didn't like women. You had told me that they were a distraction and should be kept out of our lives."

"Exactly," said Enjolras quietly, running his hands through his hair. "And I can't stop thinking about her. And I've made her mad. I just-"

He sighed angrily. Combeferre stared at him, still in a bit of a shock.

"Well...I'm not sure if making her angry was wise, if you adore her so."

Enjolras shot him a 'duh-thats-what-I-just-said' look, which shut Combeferre up on that train of thought.

"I don't know what to tell you, you'd do better off asking Courfeyrac."

"I can't ask Courfeyrac! He'd laugh. And then, of course, it wouldn't stay private." Enjolras knew Combeferre was the only person he could trust to not tell the others.

"What if I ask him for you?" offered Combeferre. "I'll say it's advice for me."

Enjolras smiled. "Thank you very much, Combeferre." He stood up. "If you'd excuse me, I think I should get back to my flat. I have reading to do."

"Alright, I'll drop by later after I've talked to Courfeyrac, alright?"

"Sure thing, Combeferre, see you then." Enjolras closed the door to Combeferre's apartment gratefully. He was glad he had a friend such as him. Whatever would he do without him?

He walked to his flat in silence. His face was emotionless, his hands gripped at his vest. He looked as he did every other day, serious and determined to go about his business as fast and diligently as possible.

Though, the thoughts going on in his head were anything but normal. He was so intent on his thoughts, he did not see the little person he bumped into come around the corner.


	6. Lady Problem

A/N: I appear to be making up for the days I didn't post any chapters!

Ta-da! Kudos to you if you could tell who the little person was. Little people know, when little people fight!

Anyways, this was based on Twittering thanks to a recommendation by a friend, so I hope you like it!

(Never kick a dog!)

* * *

Enjolras bent over to see who he had knocked down. It was Gavroche, who was carrying some bread he had just, no doubt, stolen.

"Oh, hello Gavroche," said Enjolras, offering him a hand.

Gavroche took it, standing up quickly and glancing behind him.

"Hello, you. Now, I must be off..." Gavroche tried to sprint off, but Enjolras caught his arm.

"Did you steal that? That's why someone's after you, isn't it?"

"No..." muttered Gavroche, but his face was rather panicked. "Please, let me go!"

Enjolras didn't let him go, but pulled him into a side alley and watched a baker run past. He turned to Gavroche.

"Gavroche...first you stole, then you lied about it?" He looked into the terrified face of the 12-year-old, and released his grip a little. "Would you come home with me?"

"What? Why?"

"I need to keep an eye on you!" Enjolras smiled a little.

"That's charity work," said Gavroche. "I can't possibly accept this."

"Nonsense," said Enjolras. "I'll give you food, come on now!"

Gavroche debated with himself for a moment before accepting Enjolras's offer. Enjolras took the young boy's hand in his before continuing to walk to his flat. When they arrived, Enjolras noticed Gavroche was nibbling on the bread he had stolen. He grinned, noting the similaries from when he was a boy. Gavroche noticed him smiling and stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, you were staring at me and grinning like a loony. What is it?" The boy looked down at himself. "It is my clothes?" He was dressed in a shirt and pants that he had probably never changed for a year. Gavroche frowned slightly and attempted to wipe some of the dirt off his face with his sleeve.

Enjolras found his key and opened his flat door. "No, it's not you Gavroche. You remind me of someone."

"Who? I'd like to meet that person. That'd be swell!" said Gavroche, walking inside.

Enjolras sighed wistfully. "As would I."

Gavroche dropped the subject, being taken up in the beauty of the room. "WOW!"

Enjolras frowned slightly. His room was nothing to be amazed at, it was simple and plain. "Where do you live, with your parents?"

"No," replied Gavroche. "I left them long ago. Awful mean lot, they were! I live in the elephant!"

"You mean...the wooden elephant?" Enjolras asked confusedly.

Gavroche gasped. "Please, don't tell anyone! There's a hole between its legs that I fit in. But if that inspector or any of the police found out...oh, I'd be back on the streets!" Gavroche's face had an expression that clearly stated he did not want to go there again. "And in the winter, it's so much warmer..."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of turning you over. What if you'd stay with me?"

Gavroche's face turned to shock. "If that was why you brought me here, to try to persuade me to stay here-"

"No, that was not my intention. I am simply offering the idea. If you'd like to accept, I'd be more than happy to have the company."

"Thats awful kind of you, but I could never do that. I'm quite happy with my elephant."

"Alright, but if you ever change your mind, the offer's up there." Enjolras walked into his kitchen, returning shortly after with bread and cheese. "Here, eat properly."

Gavroche hesitated for a second before taking some of everything and munching on it happily. There was a knock on the door, and Enjolras went to open it.

"Yes?"

"Enjolras, I talked to Courfeyrac about your lady problem!" said Combeferre happily. "He said the key to women is-"

Combeferre stopped short, noticing Gavroche for the first time. Gavroche had paused eating, and was looking at Enjolras with a funny look, somewhere between disbelief and a smirk.

"A lady problem?"


	7. Little Man

A/N: Oh dear, I think this is going to become a Enjolras/Gavroche story!

Oh well, Gavroche is cool. I tried to make this a longer chapter! I succeeded, kinda.

* * *

"Erm..." stuttered out Enjolras, looking at Combeferre desperately. Combeferre stood there speechless, staring at Gavroche.

"I...I didn't know he was...well, here..." Combeferre muttered, feeling rather embarrassed.

Gavroche had a cheeky little smile on his face.

"Well, do you or do you not have a lady problem?"

Enjolras bent down, grabbing a fistful of his brown hair stressedly before bending down and putting his hands on Gavroche's shoulders, looking at him firmly.

"Gavroche..." he started out, strongly. He then broke down. "Oh Gavroche, please, please don't tell anyone! I- I don't know what to do about it, but you must promise me to not tell anyone!"

Gavroche looked quite surprised. "I'm not going to tell anyone, I was just wondering if I could help."

Both Enjolras and Combeferre looked astonished, and it was Combeferre who spoke up.

"How so?"

"Well," continued Gavroche, "if you need any assistance in delivering letters or anything of the sort, I'd be glad to help."

Enjolras and Combeferre exchanged looks.

"And, if you need to make up with her, I've been told I'm quite the charmer, I could talk to this person about it." Gavroche gave them his most charming smile, which, Enjolras had to admit, wasn't that bad.

Combeferre looked at Enjolras again.

"Well, should we let him? It can't get any worse," his eyes said.

"Ha, of course he can make it worse," said Enjolras's look.

"You're not helping!"

"Fine, I'll give it a try," came Enjolras eye's reply.

"Gavroche," he said aloud, "I have decided to...attempt to use your quite generous offer. Perhaps you'd like to start right away? I could send you with a letter."

"Alright," said Gavroche. "But you'll have to actually tell me who is this fine lady who has sparked your fancy."

Enjolras sat down at his desk quickly and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He then folded it in half, twice, and handed it to Gavroche.

"No reading it," he said quickly, as Gavroche was trying to peep inside. "I won't use your 'services' if you do." He then leaned down and whispered in Gavroche's ear: "Take this to Angelique. She's a teacher at my university, you know where that is, correct?"

Gavroche nodded, and Enjolras continued: "Her room is the fifth one on the left. From what I've seen of her, she'll be in there preparing for her next class, or perhaps reading something. She has brown hair and...striking eyes. You'll know her when you see her, I'm sure."

Gavroche looked at Enjolras funny, then started to leave.

"Alrighty then, I'll come back after I've given it to her."

Gavroche walked out of Enjolras's flat, still confused.

"Since when has Enjolras ever even looked at a woman?" he thought. "This person must be pretty darn special."

Gavroche left that train of thought and started skipping, whistling as he went along the roads. He grasped the paper tightly in his hand, crumpling it slightly, but he didn't want to loose it in the wind. He had to use all his willpower not to read it. It was starting to get dark and Gavroche saw out of the corner of his eye the men climbing up to light the street lamps. Gavroche waved to one of them.

He reached Enjolras's university after a few more minutes of skipping. He walked inside, nodding to the secretary who sat at the desk at the entrance. She looked at him funny, wondering what a small boy was doing inside the university, but Gavroche kept walking.

He went into the hallway, counting the doors. He knocked on the fifth one on the left. No one answered. Gavroche turned the knob slowly, peering into the room before opening the door all the way. No one. Gavroche went inside.

"Huh, maybe Enjolras was wrong!" thought Gavroche. He walked over to the teacher's desk. It looked like it had been used a few minutes ago. But where was-

"OH!" A cry went through the classroom, followed with a bang. Gavroche turned around to see a woman picking up books she had dropped in surprise when she saw him. Gavroche quickly went to help this brown haired woman.

"I'm sorry, you gave me a fright there!" she said, collecting the last of her books. She looked up at him and he was immediately struck by her eyes.

"What's your name, little man?" He tore his gaze away from her.

"That's not important. But I have this for you." He handed her the letter. She took it, and she looked like she was trying not to smile as she read it.

"Aww, what's it say?" Gavroche complained. "I wasn't allowed to read it on my way here!"

"Well, first you have to tell me your name!" she said.

"My name...my name is Grantaire."

She smiled. "The letter says:

_Dearest Angelique, you have captured my heart. I would like to sincerely apologize for my actions the other day. I wasn't thinking. Perhaps I was too caught up in my thoughts, which are constantly about you. If I could ask your assistance in perhaps joining me for a cup of tea or perhaps a dinner somewhere, I would be quite happy. Quite._

_Regards, Enjolras._

_P.S. The boy's name is Gavroche, I can understand why he wouldn't want to tell you. You can send a letter back with him, if you'd like."_


	8. Another Note

A/N: Chapter 8! I hoped it would be wrapping up by now...oh well. At least I actually had fun writing it!

* * *

Gavroche laughed weakly and rubbed his arm. He blushed. Enjolras had told her his name after all. He still forced himself not to look into her eyes. He wouldn't be able to look away if he did. He noticed why Enjolras was so taken with her. She was intelligent, just like Enjolras, and she was quite lovely.

She smiled at Gavroche blushing, and sat down at her desk to write a note back to Enjolras. Gavroche sat down in the desk closest to him, and folded his arms on the table to make a little pillow, resting his hand on it. He did not stir for a while, and seemed to have fallen asleep.

Angelique folded her letter, taping it closed so Gavroche wouldn't read it. Hers was a bit more personal then Enjolras's to her was. She had made sure to add in the note '_If this letter is not sealed with tape, then it means Gavroche has read it, despite my request for him not to.'_ But Angelique had to admit, this boy Enjolras had sent to deliver the letter was adorable. She noticed he seemed to have fallen asleep in his waiting for her. She poked him gently, and when she got no response, she determined he was really asleep.

"Gavroche?" she called gently. He burrowed further into his pillow of arms at the mention of his name.

"Gavroche!" she said again, laughing slightly and shaking him. He opened an eye, looking at her.

"Hmm?" he moaned, groggily.

"You fell asleep, you cutie!"

"Mmmh...I'm not cute," he said, stumbling to his feet and rubbing his eyes.

"Do you get a lot of sleep?"

"Sometimes. It depends. Is that for me to take back?" he asked sleepily, pointing at her letter.

"Yes, if you're alright to." He nodded in reply to her. "Well then, please take it to Enjolras. And don't read it, please."

He smiled, nodding again, and walked out of the room waving goodbye. After hitting the door because he was turning around and waving, he closed it behind him. He walked back down the hallway, tipping his hat to the secretary who winked at him this time. He giggled and walked out into the cold night air. It blasted his face and immediately woke him up. It was dark out by this time, and Gavroche ran to Enjolras's flat. He didn't want to be out in the dark too long, some rather unsavory characters came out at this time of night.

He was relieved to reach Enjolras's flat without bumping into anyone, especially anyone from his father's gang. They were determined to make him join the Patron-Minette, despite his continuous protests and attempts to run away. Gavroche knocked on Enjolras's flat door, out of breath. Enjolras opened it, eying Gavroche standing there, tired. He picked up the boy and carried him inside, shutting the door with his foot. Combeferre grinned at the sight of Enjolras picking up the young gamin. Gavroche handed Enjolras the note and Enjolras ripped the tape off, still holding the boy in his arms. He read the note quickly and intently, before looking down at Gavroche to ask him some questions. Gavroche was already asleep, however. Enjolras smiled and motioned Combeferre to help him carry the boy to the bed in the spare room. He closed the door successfully, without Gavroche waking up. Enjolras then went to sit down at the table where he and Combeferre had been having tea.

"Well?" asked Combeferre. "Is it resolved? What did she say?"

"She said she forgives me," said Enjolras, who couldn't help grinning, "and that my letter touched her. And that she'd love to go to dinner- tomorrow, she said."

Combeferre smiled at his friend, who was attempting to keep serious and not blush, but was failing at it.

"Good for you! And don't let your temper get the best of you anymore. You just need to be calm, you know? And don't say anything offending, and-"

Enjolras laughed. "Yes, I know, Combeferre, we've been over this the whole time Gavroche was gone."

"Well, alright! It's just I've never seen you quite so excited! She's obviously quite important to you."

This comment only made Enjolras turn redder. "Yes, well."

Combeferre noticed he was not helping, and he decided this was his cue to leave.

"Well, I must be on my way now, its getting quite late, and I have a book or two to read."

"I suppose so, I need to write up a few papers as well."

"I'll see you tomorrow, mon ami!" said Combeferre, bounding out the door before he had a chance to make things worse.

Enjolras shook his head at Combeferre, laughing slightly. What would he ever do without him? They understood each other perfectly. That's what 20 years of friendship can do to you.


	9. More Like Him

A/N: I'm sorry that this is short! And I'm also sorry it took me so long to upload this! Something happened to my word processor! Long story short, I kept clicking on the document and it wouldn't open, so I had to force it open in Word Pad (which I have no idea how to use), then save it back in ODT form. And it took so long! So review this chapter please! After all I've went through to upload it and write it for you guys.

Oh yes, by the way, I am very well aware Enjolras has blond hair. But I like him Ramin Karimloo version better. Plus, its my story, and I could give him blue hair if I wanted! Ha-ha! (I'm not trying to sound stuck up or anything, but it IS my story! ;)

* * *

Gavroche woke up and wondered where he was. He seemed to be in a room of some sort. When did he get in bed? He stood up and walked to the door. Well, he thought he did. It was just his mind thinking what it needed to do. Gavroche sat up slowly and rather painfully. A sharp, coursing pain went through his head. The last thing he remembered he was on Enjolras's doorstep.

Gavroche swung a leg over the bed. The agonizing pain shot through his forehead again. It went under his skull, seeping into his brain. He wanted to stop and lay back down, but he decided he must find out where he was! He stepped out of the bed, walking towards the door of the room, a pained expression on his face. He reached for the doorknob when he fainted, the pain too much for his little body to bear. His head hit the door as he fell down, creating quite a loud bump.

Enjolras heard a bump. He was reading a book of his, and assumed Gavroche had woken up. He sat there for a few minutes more, comfortable, expecting Gavroche to come in. After five minutes, Enjolras stood up to see if Gavroche was really awake. He folded the corner of his book down to mark his page, and he went to the spare bedroom, turning the knob slowly and quietly. He then pushed on the door, as natural for someone who wants to enter the room. It wouldn't budge.

"Ha-ha, Gavroche," he said. "Very funny, now let me in." He knocked on the door.

"Gavroche, really, I'm not joking!" He sighed, "This is really immature of you!" Enjolras was starting to get worried.

"Gavroche, are you okay? Answer me if you are!" Recieving no response, Enjolras ran to get something to pry open the door. He got a metal bar from his kitchen and rammed it in the side of the door where the hinges were. Even though they were on the other side, Enjolras knew the hinges were rusty. He was contstantly applying oil to them to keep them from squeaking, making them rust even more.

He felt the door give slightly, and the he gave one more huge push and the door hinges broke with a bang, sending the door flying to the ground. Enjolras stepped back to avoid getting crushed by the door. He immediately peeked in to see what Gavroche was doing, not wasting any time. He gasped when he saw the little body on the floor.

"Gavroche..." Enjolras picked Gavroche up quickly and brought him to the living room. He put him on the sofa and felt his forehead. He then ran out the door.

* * *

When Gavroche woke up, the first thing he saw was the Joly's face. Really big. Hovering over his. After a few seconds, Joly looked right into his eyes and gasped.

"Enjolras, he's awake!" Gavroche heard running footsteps and then Enjolras's head emerged into view.

"Oh, thank god..." Enjolras said, running his hands through his hair, and smiling slightly.

"What happened to me?" Gavroche asked.

Joly replied, "You seem to have fainted and bumped your head. Now you have a nasty bruise on your forehead." Gavroche reached up to feel his forehead and flinched, feeling the bruise that Joly was talking about. Joly nodded.

"I'll be on my way now," said Joly, "since he's woken up." Joly then turned to Gavroche. "And I would recommend sitting down if you hurt. That pain was just a little too much for your body to bear." Gavroche nodded, and Enjolras turned to Joly to walk him out the door.

"Thank you," Enjolras said quietly, so Gavroche couldn't hear. "Thank you for visiting and helping him. I... I didn't know what to do, I was so worried about him."

Joly smiled. "You really do care about that child, don't you?"

"Indeed," said Enjolras, "he's more like me when I was his age than I could have imagined."

"Ah." came the reply. "We've never heard the end of Combeferre's stories telling how you used to be a trouble maker. Well, goodbye, Enjolras! I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow, if not sooner." Enjolras smiled and closed the door behind Joly, hurrying over to Gavroche. He was still awake, and looked at Enjolras, though his eyes were closing, half asleep. Enjolras hugged him.

"Oh, you gave me such a scare." Gavroche smiled, and, not saying anything, fell back to sleep. Enjolras sat up again, wondering why Gavroche was quiet. He laughed when he saw Gavroche asleep.

"More like me than ever." He said, a smile on his face, as he walked off to continue his book.


	10. Red

A/N: You don't know how hard it is to write Enjolras's speech. Really. I got stuck on that for quite a few days. Sorry about the Shakespeare! It sounds corny, but it grew on me. Julius Caesar is so amazing! And yes, I think I did venture a bit too much to the musical.

PLEASE review. I see other peoples stories and they get like, 20 reviews, and I have like, 2. I don't care if its all negative. Or all gushy. Or whatever. You can even leave it anonymously! Thats how much I want to hear them!

* * *

"Will you be alright here, Gavroche?" asked Enjolras. It was the next night, and Enjolras had his meeting and dinner with Angelique afterward. He put on some freshly washed attire, so he looked quite handsome. He put on a coat to cover his shirt, and didn't bother to do anything with his trousers. The Amis knew he liked to be clean when he could.

"Yes, I'll be fine!" said Gavroche, grinning at watching Enjolras fuss over himself. "You just go have a lovely dinner."

"Alright. I'll be back no later than 10. If you need anything...don't come out, okay? When Joly dropped by again earlier he told you not to do any long walking for a few days, remember?" Gavroche nodded. "However, you can walk around the house if you need. Bread is in the cupboard, and there should be some other stuff too, eat what you like." Enjolras opened the door and hesitated, wondering if it was a good decision to leave Gavroche in his flat alone. He then nodded and closed the door behind him, walking to the cafe.

* * *

Enjolras walked up to the cafe door, where Feuilly and Courfeyrac were talking, Feuilly spewing out facts about Poland, and Courfeyrac...well...Courfeyrac was standing there, appearing to be listening, but Enjolras knew in his head he didn't understand a word Feuilly was saying. Courfeyrac turned and smiled at Enjolras as he came, obviously happy to get away from the current conversation he was having.

"Enjolras! Mon ami! Come, lets go inside!" said Courfeyrac quickly, putting his arm around Enjolras and pulling him inside the Musain. "Come on Feuilly, inside!" added Courfeyrac, for Feuilly was standing bewildered in the door frame at how fast his conversation had fallen apart.

Something necessary to point out was that Courfeyrac wasn't mean. He was always happy, with a grin on his face, and he enjoyed talking to people. That is, he liked talking to people when the conversation pertained to what he enjoyed talking about. Women, females, girls, whatever you'd like to call them. He had a reputation for that, and most other things bored him. (Except the revolution, which he'd gladly call off a few nights of romances for.)

Courfeyrac dragged Enjolras through the cafe. There weren't that many people there, surprisingly. Enjolras nodded to Nichol, who smiled at him. She winked. Enjolras would probably never understand women.

They walked into the back room, with Feuilly in close pursuit. Joly, Combeferre, and Bahorel were inside. They stood up, happy to see their friends and their fearless leader. Combeferre especially, he pulled Enjolras to the side and the two of them exchanged glances that showed what they were thinking perfectly.

"Tonight?" Combeferre's look said.

Enjolras nodded. "After the meeting," his eyes seemed to say. Combeferre grinned, and the pair went back to join their friends in conversation, which was now about how much brandy a person could possibly drink.

"Oh, I could trump all of you in a drinking contest!" bragged Courfeyrac.

"Well, if you want to stay on the same side, you should limit yourself to 2 bottles. If you have any more, you're at risk of damaging your brain cells!" piped up Joly. He was ignored by all except Enjolras and Combeferre.

"Ha, Courfeyrac, perhaps all of us here right now. But could you beat Grantaire?" challenged Joly.

Courfeyrac, who had his back to the door, said, "Grantaire, hmm? I suppose I would beat him, for he would fall asleep before he could finish!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" called out a different voice. It was deeper than the rest, and harmed by too much alcohol. Courfeyrac spun around and saw Grantaire entering late as usual, pulled by Lesgles and Jehan. Enjolras took a role count while Grantaire and Courfeyrac started arguing. He, Combeferre, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Joly, Feuilly, Jehan, Lesgles, Bahorel...who was missing.

Enjolras groaned. "Where is Marius? Dreaming, no doubt." Combeferre, who was sympathetic towards the boy, shot Enjolras a look.

"He's seeking his lady, which is what you'll be doing in a few hours. Cut him some slack!"

Enjolras nodded and consented to Combeferre's look. He sat down in his chair at the head of the table, hoping that it might encourage some others to follow. But not even Combeferre followed him, because his attention was focused on Grantaire and Courfeyrac, who were both being held back by the others!

"You take that back!" shouted Courfeyrac, obviously hurt by something Grantaire said.

Grantaire smirked, "I'm not taking it back because I meant it!" Courfeyrac's expression changed from hurt to anger. He lunged at Grantaire, causing Joly, Feuilly, and Bahorel, who were holding him, to fall forward and nearly lose their grip.

"STOP IT!" shouted Enjolras, who had stood up, wedged himself in between Courfeyrac and Grantaire and was separating them by both of their shirts. They immediately stopped, knowing in this position, Enjolras could not be moved easily and they would not be able to reach each other. Courfeyrac scowled and went to his regular seat, which, fortunately, was far from Grantaire. Everyone else went quietly to their seats, watching Enjolras, who was still standing where the fight just was. They prepared for one of his speeches.

"Friends, Parisans, students, lend me your ears! I have come to lead this revolution, not solve problems amongst ourselves! The enemy will prey on our weak point and cause us to fall to our knees! We should not be fighting in here, but out there, out on the barricade we are planning to build!" Enjolras paused for a moment and walked back to his seat, receiving applause. Les Amis knew what a great speech maker he was.

"I'm not finished." The applause stopped immediately. "Now, about our barricade, it seems we need to separate some people. Why don't-" Enjolras was interrupted by the squeaking of a door.

"Marius, you're **late.**" Enjolras said late terribly. It was cold, enunciated, and even received a disapproving glance from Combeferre.

Marius looked around. He was extremely pale.

"Are you alright?" asked Joly, who stood up to inspect Marius for symptoms. "You're so white, its as if you've seen a ghost! Have you had stomach cramps lately?"

"Oh, he doesn't need any of that!" said Grantaire, who appeared to have calmed down slightly. He stood up and walked over to Marius as well. "Here, have some wine!" Grantaire shoved his half empty bottle at Marius, who took it, looking disgusted. Grantaire pulled Marius's dreaming chair out from the corner, brought it to the table, and shoved Marius's shoulders so he had to sit down.


End file.
